


When the Princess Wore Glasses

by paradoxdice



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Glasses, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Possession, boo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxdice/pseuds/paradoxdice
Summary: This will be the first of a few, or many, chapters of what happens when a Boo happens to meet a sleeping Princess Peach...





	1. Boo Gains a New Look

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Super Mario. They belong to Nintendo.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

Stars adorned a quiet night, illuminating the landscape as everyone sleeps. Everyone that is human, however, as a lone boo floats through the sky. It's big, round spectacles keeps falling down; the rims unable to stay put due to how wet it's face is. Tiny arms keep pushing the glasses back up, only for them to slip right back down. There is no rain, however, that has made this boo's face so wet. Hidden behind those glasses, are eyes filled with tears. So many tears, in fact, that if this boo just let them fall, a monsoon would pour out. But no one can see this boo, hiding behind the invisibility they are known so well for. The only way you could tell this boo was crying at all, was the trail of tears raining upon the ground, and the racket that comes from his sobbing.

 

“Get a grip Winsler, you do this every time!” he exclaimed, as tears continue to stream down his face, “Those...dummies will never get you...and I do not think anyone else will...” He begins to sulk, causing his flight trajectory to move slightly downwards; and with unfortunate consequences.

 

“What the heck, I thought they said there was no rain tonight!” screamed a goomba, dressed in a brightly color floral dress. This would be comical, if she wasn't completely drenched from head to heel.

 

“Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can not get caught now...not like this...I got to hide!” huffed Winsler, wiggling his tush, as he dashes out of sight and straight towards a building in the far distance. “Yes, over there! If I hide in there...they can not find me...”

 

As he gets closer to the building, it begins to get larger and wider. Soon what comes into is a castle that you only see in story tales, but the concept hardly reaches Winsler's thoughts. Floating up as high as he can, Winsler heads into the window of the highest tower. He enters and hides under the window, peeking out.

 

“George, I am wet and we still have to walk three more miles to see your parents. Do Something!” continues the screaming goomba, as her husband looks down dejectedly.

 

“G..good...they will not find me here...” Winsler states, slowly backing up from the window. “ Though I feel sorry for that guy...maybe he will become a boo and then he will have others who will accept him...Boos that want to be around him...” he stops, and he looks down, seeing his tears beginning to coat the stone floor beneath him. “Except me...that no one wants around...”

 

His body trembles, as he holds back the need to cry again, “Well no point thinking about that now...I should at least get an idea of where I am at.” Winsler's tiny, tear-filled, eyes grow 3 times larger as he gazes upon the room. Even if it's night, the amount of pink that makes up this room gives it a soft-rose glow. Pink curtains, pink rugs, pink stools, pink chests, and a massive pink queen size bed. The bed itself looks like it can fit 10 people, having an awning draped with pink curtains adorned with small golden stars.

 

“This room is glorious...” amazed, Winsler spins around to survey the room, noting every pink item he sees; that is until he spins himself dizzy. Unable to get his bearings, he slowly drifts over to the bed, as his translucent body pushes past the starry pink curtains. Eventually he stops himself, shaking his head as he admits, “Well...at least no one can see how clumsy I am now.”

 

A soft, “snrrk,” emits underneath Winsler,and he floats higher suddenly, caught off guard by the noise.

 

Placing his hands over his mouth, he looks around stating quietly, “Please..I..I..did not mean to disturb the one who sleep...Just a friendly boo who is hiding...n..no..d..do not take that wrong way!” His head wobbles more intensely, looking for the one who found him until another, “snnnrrkk...zzzz,” reaches his ears. He blinks twice and tilts his body downwards, his mouth still covered by his hands. Below, he eyes someone sleeping under the covers, and breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“O..okay. Like I did not need another year or nothing off my undead life.” Patting his chest to make sure he was still 'alive', he glides, downward, toward the sleeper. As he gets close to their face, his eyes get big again. Hidden amid a abundance of blonde curls, is the face of Princess Peach, sleeping deeply as she snores softly in her bed. Winsler peers at the Princess, then floats upwards. This lasts barely a second before he begins pace around her in deep thought.

 

“I ...I can not believe it...I only heard stories and they do not compare to how you really look...You are beautiful...” And right over her head, Winsler stops. Sighing loudly, he crooks his head onto his tiny arm; his tongue sticks out as it touches where his nose would be. Thinking harder than he ever has before, “ I imagine she gets all the recognition and love and attention, where...no one cares about me...” Sadness wells up in him, sighing a deep sigh that would make a kitten cry; the motion from this, combined with his wet face, makes his glasses fall off.

 

They twirl in the air, while Peach turns her head so it is facing up, and gives a small snort; the glasses land perfectly on Peach's face, as if they were made for her. The spectacles glint at Winsler, wigging as he panics anew; and before common sense came to the forefront of his mind, he gasps, “No not them...I can not lose those...!” And he flies down to get his spectacles, and right into Peach's head.

 

“Wh..wh..what is h..h..happening??” as a mixture of both Peach and Winsler's voice echo out-loud. Confusion masks Winsler's face, while he continues to sink into Peach. If ever there was time to not struggle, this would be the time; however Winsler only panics more, wiggling his arms and shaking his body. Unwilling to cry out for help, for fear of waking Peach, he shakes himself into sinking faster and after few moments his body fits around Peach's head.

 

“ssnnrrrkk...” goes Peach , unable to register something was amiss and continues to stay fast asleep. Winsler does notice something is wrong, however as vision re-focuses, the purple rims give of a glint and begin to shine at the tips. In moments, Winsler begins to fill odd; His eyelids slowly close half way, and begin to glow an eerie purple; A feminine, but enchanting voice, rings loud within his mind., “ This is it...this is what you have been waiting for...a chance to gain the recognition of everyone who had made you a fool...all you have to do is take her...”

 

“Y...yess...take her....,” Winsler breathes as his tongue flops out, with his grin matching that of a normal boo; Winsler was not himself, expect for the voice that is guiding him. Unaware of what is happening, Winsler deviously puts all the rest of his energy into going into Peach. His body seems to vibrate as the purple glow from his eyes begins to become an aura around his body; this aura soon slinks down from his body as snake-like tendrils, slowly wrapping around Peach's body. They constrict, squeezing the helpless Princess as she grunts and groans from the constant rubbing.

 

“That's it...enter her mind...feel her body...completely become her...,” the voice teases, dripping with lust, that begins to reflect on Winsler's face. Ecstasy ripples along both Winsler and Peach's faces as they begin to react to the seductive energy. The tendrils respond to this, craving for more and begin to push into Peach's wet pussy to excite her further. This causes her to moan and for Winsler's face to slack; the intensity of this pleasure made his tongue droop further, as the saliva that once was coating his tongue now drips freely along the covers.

 

“Feeeel...fuunnnyyy....” Echos both Peach and Winsler, as the world spins around for them; the purple tendrils slithering faster as Peach's body glows the same hue as Winsler's body.

 

“Come on Winsler...it's so easy to do it....take her...become her...be free!” the voice screams into his mind, while Peach's pussy gets soaked. The interaction of the voice, combined with human sensations, overwhelms Winsler. His eyes shoot open, with a silent gasp, and Peach follows with a few grunts as her head gets swallowed by Winsler's body.

 

Winsler's eyes swirl until they are filled completely with purple; Both their head's drop, fully in sync with one another. Peach's eyes begin to glow the same purple hue underneath her eyelids, and both her and Winsler's mouths crack into grin. Both giggle with glee, as their laughter gets louder and more menacing.

 

“Noooo...feeels...wrong...noooo!” Winsler says with a start, followed by Peach's body sitting up in her bed. Confused, Winsler begins to panic, “Huh..oh no did she wake up!?” In an effort to hide, he tries to raise his arms; however, Peach's arms rise instead. “Uhhh....,” remarks Winsler, as slowly her hand come right towards his face, then back before rotating and her fingers wiggle. “This can not be...am I manipulating her?” Feeling flushed, he looks around, seeing a tall mirror to his side. “There I can look at that a..and then get this straightened out!” Of course he didn't realize that with having a human body, arms come legs, and in one motion he rolls out of the bed . They fall onto the ground, and tumble a few feet away from the bed.

 

“Ugh...th..that hurt...wait. Why did that hurt?....” as he looks up , finding himself right in front of the mirror he was seeking, and gasps at the sight. What stares back is his body, on top of Peach's head. Struggling a bit with Peach's legs, he rights himself up until he is standing fully and looks into the mirror. The amazement shown over his face blots out any thought he had; Peach is wearing a pink baby doll negligee. That isn't what affected Winsler, however. It was the sight of Peach wearing no panties while she was dripping wet that nearly floored him.

 

In an effort to bring his hands to hide his shame, Peach's hands come up instead. He feels their softness and it makes their body quiver. “Ooohhh...wow...t..they feel softer than anything I ever felt before...” As soon as he tries to stroke his face again with Peach's fingers, his ghostly form disappears, and her fingers make contact with her own flesh. The sensations sends signals to their brains, causing Winsler to make Peach's tongue flop out, as she begins to pant.

 

“I...t..this..is too much...” Winsler whispered, not realizing that Peach is expressing everything he thinks, and her face begins to twist; mouth opening as her tongue falls out, and her cheeks becoming bright red, as her eyes look at the mirror with lust. Winsler seeing this gasps, “N...no shame at all...b..but..this i..is..not like you...” The lewdness only makes Peach wetter and Winsler hotter, causing him to subconsciously move her hand down chest. Her fingers trail off the negligee as it ripples from the movement, reaching down to the tip of the frill at the bottom of the lingerie. Her fingers curl as gently around and starts to lift it up just enough to show off her pus––SMACK.

 

Winsler slowly pulls Peach's hand from her face, seeing a faint red hand-print along her left cheek. “Owww....that hurt, but it was necessary...A..almost lost myself there...” Leaning forward with her other hand, Winsler begins to check out the damage. As he does, he notes, “G..good..barely anything done...hmm...now that I am l..looking closer at her...” Bare of any makeup, Peach's face looks the same as anyone would expect: lips that look like a small heart, and face that makes her younger than she is.

 

As he continues to look, he notices the way his spectacles fit Peach's head. “They fit perfectly...l..like..they were made for h..her...” Winsler takes her finger's and adjust them a bit, and the same glow begins to shine along the tips of the frames. “They w..were always a bit better fit for girls...but..s..sis insisted I should have these....” The brief thought made Peach pout right back at him, and he shakes their head.

 

“No! No reason to think of that...” But then somethings catches Winsler's attention, “Her..e..eyes...they l..look like m..mine!” What were two big pools of oceans, were now two deep shades of emeralds. It was the most noticeable feature about him as a boo, and one that often got him picked on. “She is beautiful...” Winsler continues to touch his new face, “No...I am beautiful...” and soon what were tiny driplets coating the lips of his new pussy, soon began to dribble. Within a minute, small streams of liquid fell along Peach's thighs, as her body begins to quiver in need.

 

Peach's face naturally blushes, and Winsler looks down, “W..wh..what is this feeling...it is new...I feel hot!” And all at once, Peach's face contorts, lips forming an 'O' as she moans. The sound bounces around, within the quiet room, making it louder than it really was. Surprised to hear Peach's voice, it only fuels the dirty thoughts that fills his mind, causing Peach to moan even louder. Focused on the moaning, he forgets about their sync'ed minds, and her fingers begin roam over her body. “ Everything I touch tingles when I touch myself....I am alive...this feels good!”

 

A laugh echos in Winsler's mind, as the sensations overwhelm him once more, “Yesss...this is what it means to have a body...play with it...play with your body....”

 

Peach's eyes flutter as they begin to swirl with a purple hue, matching the spectacles as they glow brighter. Too lost in discovery, Winsler tugs at the negligee, letting it drop to the ground. Pussy wet and morale fading, Winsler rolls Peach's tongue out in classic boo fashion as he fondle her breasts. Their moaning becomes louder, and the purple begins to fill their eyes, as Winsler lewdly remarks, “Oh yess...and she is all mine....I can do what I want...I will be respected!”

 

Swiftly their fingers plunge into the wet folds, amd Peach's eyes begin to glow a deep purple. The saliva rolls down her tongue, dripping on top of their cleavage. Winsler thrusts into the hungry fingers, letting the sensations and pleasure ravage his mind.

 

“Peach denies her body ...denies pleasure...denies rewarding herself...don't be like her...be you...indulge!” cooed the voice, as it cackles.

 

The purple begins overflow, dripping down from the eye. The drop fall along Peach's face, twisting it as it coats her lips and gets absorbed into it. Bright purple shines across as the vpice continues to laugh in Winsler's mind. “mmmmm yes...take more....take it all so I can show you how its really done!”

 

And if Winsler was like any other boo, this would be the end. However, Winsler is not just a normal boo. As he looks upon his face in the mirror for the first time in a long time, he becomes terrified. “No, no, no, no, no...not like this, not to her, no!” And grabbing their head, he shakes it as he begins to rapidly chant “no.”

 

The level of panic reaches abnormal levels, causing Peach's body to react as she hyperventilates. With a large gasp, he clutches his chest and leans onto a nearby chair . “ I ..I am must calm down...must breathe!...” and continues to clutch their hands on their head as he rocks in the chair.

 

The voice quietly whispers, “Poor Winsler...it is alright...I will be there to show you what real fun is like....relax...and fall asleep for dear sister.” The spectacles shine brightly, and both Winsler and Peach's eyes come to a close. With the tips shining brightly from the glasses, Peach suddenly stands up. With the motions of a rag doll, and her body is pulled towards the bed as the purple slowly fades from their eyes; the purple from the lips dripping away and disappearing into the air, leaving their lips pink as before. Soon they reach the bed, and a shimmer happens around their head, as Winsler's body replaces Peach's head again.

 

“ I...can not affect her like that...I do not want to ...I want to be wanted, not like this...”

 

“That is alright...sleep for me...sleep so soundly brother...” cooed the voice.

 

“Oh....tired...so tired...” and he stumbles onto the bed and passes out face first.

 

“Good...rest...we have a big day tomorrow..” and the voice chuckles before fading slowly, leaving the two to sleep deeply. Remarkable, for boos can't sleep but Winsler will find out just how different he is...just like Peach will...when they wake up to their first day together.


	2. Peach's Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Peach's learns not to take everything for granted...even when all she wanted was to warm up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Super Mario. They belong to Nintendo.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

Day-break pours through the open window, as sunlight creeps along the stone floor. The darkness that once found safety within the room scurries off, as the light slowly fills the room. A tiny opening in the bed canopy's curtains allows some of this sunlight to peek through. It slowly creeps up, past the small amount of drool that has settled near Peach's mouth. She was snoring peacefully, as the light reaches her eyes, making her go, “snnrrrk...u..uhh...huh?” She slowly opens her eyes, filled with a dazzling blue. She blinks, giving herself a moment to shake the fogginess before she stands up. 

“Oh my...Did I sleep walk again?” she pondered, noticing the saliva on her chin, as a bit of it drips onto her chest. It rolls down into her cleavage, making her shiver. “And I drooled again. I really need to ask Maria if she has something for that. Unfortunately it might be an excuse to muzzle me.” Sighing as she comes to a full stand, opening her arms to stretch her body; the side of one of her arms brushes inches away from her face, and she feels a chill that makes her clasp her upper arms for warmth. “Oh..oh gosh that was cold! But it is normally so warm up here...” before she looks down to what she was wearing, which was nothing at all. “Of course...I can put something on.” 

With a small giggle, Peach walks over to the wall opposite of her bed. Completely lined from one end to another were wardrobe closets, each a few feet taller than Peach. Of course, she was already tall, close to 6 foot, but having something else taller her comforts her a bit. Heading over to the closet near the window, she feels the warmth of the sun as it touches her skin. Causing her to smile, she begins to sing a tune that describes a certain red plumber. 

The closet doors swing open, as if drawn to her voice, and she reaches over as a pink dress floats to her. Clasping it in her hand, she runs over it gently with her fingers, “A classic, but it surely fits me well.” Peach muses to herself, before twirling around, opening up the dress in her hands. The sunlight hits the poofy dress, making it shine with radiance as the blue jewel on the bosom glints. This makes her smile bigger, as a bit of the sun shines on her face. Unknown to Peach, Winsler sleeps peacefully on her head, becoming transparent briefly before fading back into invisibility. “No...Tony...need 10 more minutes...”

This causes Peach to jump and she looks around, confused to where the voice came from. However one entity was aware of what happened, laughing softly as Winsler's spectacles re-settle on Peach's nose. The tips of the spectacles glow brightly and the voice whispers into Peach's mind, “Oh princess...dear princess...you can do better than this...with the curves of a Goddess...how about I advise you in better fashion...” The glasses gleam, and Peach's eyes flutter as a wave of drowsiness overcomes her.

“Oh...I can do so much better...” as Peach's eyes light up, and swirls of purple flicker in and out of the blue. Her mouth hangs open, slightly ajar, as saliva begins to collect. “ I need to show my curves...” She drops the dress onto the ground, and turns slowly walking away from closet. With a twinkle along the edges of the dress, it rises up and straightens itself; it floats back into the closest, as it gently closes shut. Peach pays no mind, as her focus is elsewhere. 

“ Very good princess...listen to me...you are doing so well and you will look so gorgeous...you deserve it..after all...” 

The voice cackles in Peach's mind, as she quietly remarks to herself, “ Yes...I need to be gorgeous...I deserve it...” Her mouth barely moving, as her saliva begins to fall easily. Dripping down her chest and off her nipple, it hardens as the drop rolls onto her feet.

“I can feel it..can you?..the way your body recognizes how exciting this is...lead the way...show me how a princess really dresses up...” Even in her increasing mindlessness, Peach's body reacts to her subconscious needs, and her pussy begins to moisten anew. Soon, drips of juices and drool trail behind Peach, as she walks outside her room, and head towards another part of her castle.

Many minutes pass as Peach makes her way up, traversing the tower. However, all she can hear is the voice, guiding and teasing her while causing her body to become more aroused. Her eyes glow deeper with purple brilliance, as she succumbs to the whims of this voice. Her lumbering walk slowly becomes a sultry strut, and confidence radiates within her eyes, as Peach's mind syncs with the voice; it chuckles, making Peach smirk, as she reaches the front of another door.

The voice guides Peach's hand to the knob, allowing the purple energy to again emit from her eyes; it drips from them and down to her lips. It coats Peach's soft lips, and they curl to form a devilish grin, as Peach grips the knob of the door and opens it wide. “Mmmm so close...I almost have a body I can maneuver in...” coos the voice within Peach's mind. She barely walks a few steps, as the door begins to twinkle and closes on its own. “Yesss...she isn't aware of it, but she is brimming with power...power that I will be using to get what I deserve...” And with this, the voice laughs, while making Peach walk into room with racks of curious unmentionables. “Tell me...what are these...princess?...”

“ Over the years, having been captured and rescued, I have realized I barely got any action. And soon I have slowly learned of a hunger that only a cock can quench. Accumulating an assorted of clothing to explore this naughty side, I have been less than successful trying to attain the attention of Mario. Even going as far as waiting for Bowser to capture me in nothing but a thong; However he cared far more for gold to fund a secret project. 

“Lust slowly consumes me, as does jealousy; have you heard Daisy has been getting it with Luigi? The nerve! I continue to acquire and hoard more clothing, coming in here when my arousal reaches it peak. I do my best to look like a slut when I dress up, fingering myself over the edge. However, I never quench what I need, and I need it so badly.” The drool comes to a stop, the last dripping onto her cleavage, as Peach's face shows a mixture of frustration and mindlessness. And the voice realizes this, and begins to change it's tactics.

“Poor Peach...alone and needy....you really do deserve better...I happen to know the best places where a girl can get a good cock...or ten!...you just have to let me dress you up...let me guide you dear princess...” Briefly Peach's eyes shine blue, before the seductive purple swallows it again. Purple-colored-streaks continue to run down her face and into her lips, as they get more plump and full.

“Yes...guide me...” Peach states quietly, feeling driven to get what she deserved. It causes her to smile, one of seduction and lust, and making the last of her saliva roll down her cleavage. As it falls along Peach's breast, tiny mists of purple swirl within; and as it rolls right off her hard nipple, bursting into the air, it spreads; within moments Peach has a dark aura surrounding her, that laps at the air. 

“Oooooh yes yes!..I can feel you...and everything around...” as the voice extends itself within Peach's body, gaining access to her movements and sensations. “Mmmm so hot...so needy.....I can work with this...” and Peach's mouth pulls itself into a grin, even as her eyes shows how lifeless and obedient she had become. 

Making her strut, the voice's aura reaches out, feeling the clothing with the nethers of its energy. “No...no...too frilly...this one!...is too pink....this one is a catsuit?...eh...not surprised....” muses the voice, as she manipulates Peach; making Peach play with her breasts, pinching her nipples, while perusing through all the clothing. Eventually, the voice notices one dress out of the bunch, and with its energy, pushes the rest of the racks out of the way. The racks slide themselves to the sides of the room, as Peach carefully runs her fingers over the dress. A small dress of iridescent blue and green, with a simple cowl hangs around the neck. Too small for Peach's body, the voice knew Peach's curves would 'spill' out, and best of all there was nothing to cover the back. Just enough for the dress to hug tightly to Peach's ass.

The voice coos, making Peach moan in pleasure, while she continues to gaze at the dress. “This is it..the perfect outfit to showcase what you really are...but first lets get you out of these hmm?...” Flipping Peach's hair out of the way, the voice manipulates the princess' body into looking down. Peach's lips curl as they glow brightly, matching the aura as it vibrates in anticipation. “Oh princess...you really are hungry...” teased the voice, as Peach's pussy was soaked wet. Making her look back, the voice eyes the trail that Peach had left, not only of saliva but of lust too. This causes the voice to chuckle through Peach, as it hurries her to put on the dress. 

A few gasps, and many moans later, the dress fits snugly onto Peach. It hugs her tight, showing how much of an hourglass she had; however the straps strain, as if the dress is about to fall apart. The voice can feel the sexiness ooze right out off of Peach, and the stream of juices that are falling down Peach's leg only highlights this. “So hungry and needy...lets find us a mirror to put on the finishing touches...”

The aura cackles with energy, mimicking the voice tenacity as it feeds off of Peach's lust. Dipping into her mind, the voices makes Peach walk over to the mirror on the far end of the room, hidden behind curtains to hide one dressing. Peach's steps become noticeable, as a puddle was left, a collection of her juices. The voice hardly cares that Peach's bare feet are leaving prints right behind, the leaking lust is proof of her control. Reaching the mirror, Peach poses with her hands on her hips and before the voice can say anything more, Peach looks at herself.

For first time since waking up this morning, her eyes grow wide open and blue flashes back in. What was suppose to be her face, draped in symbiotic purple lust, was instead Winsler. Feeling Peach's distress, he snorts and wakes up, “Oh...morning...umm...I have..uh..a totally...g..good explanation for this...” And the scream that emitted from the princess was so loud, that the birds perched on top of Peach's castle fly off. However, it wasn't heard by anyone else; they are far into a secret place in the tower that no one knows they are there. Well expect one individual, who is currently walking up that tower's steps. 

A finely dressed Toad, in butler's clothing, was grumbling to himself with rags in hand. Dripping wet, he eyes the rags. “When I see the Princess she will hear it! Leaving this mess for me and having to hunt her down,” remarks the Toad, as he bends over, trying to clean the mess before him. Yet, he almost slips from a bit of the liquids on the ground, and scrambles as everything flies into the air; he barely catches himself as he grips the stone walls. “And why does it smell like sex!!!” Furious as red fills his face, his mustache shakes excitably until he hear Peach's scream. “ Princess?! It must be Bowser's ruffians. Oh no, but not this time. I. am. ready!” and he charges up the rest of the steps. 

Peach stops her epic scream, finally running out of breath, even as her hands keep reaching towards her face. Well tries to, but now that Winsler is awake, all she can feel is his ghostly body as hand goes in, and right out. “I..I can't touch my face...I can't see! Please get off of me, whoever you are!” Winsler tries to talk, but only laughs as the princess frantically claws at his body; the motions only tickling him more than him reacting to this. “Please get off! I do not know what you want but I beg of you to leave!” 

Feeling her distress, Winsler collects himself and heaves, causing his body to blow up; the motion stops Peach, fearing he is going to suffocate her. However after wiggling a bit, he lets out a big sigh, that blows his body back to normal. Again he attempts this, “Urrrgghhhbnnn!” wiggling with all his might, as his body puffs up. Only this fails again and he huffs when he finishes deflating. He blinks, noticing how quiet it has gotten and looks at the mirror. In the reflection, Peach has stopped flailing, expect her fingers are now nervously twirling around themselves. 

“A..are you alright?...I..I..am..sorry...I do not remember how I got this way....nor how to get unstuck...” Winsler remarks, as he hangs his head, and his body sags. This causes Peach's neck to hang down, and her face to express sadness. This confuses her, for she didn't make her body do that. 

“It..is alright lets...be calm. I can tell you did not want this, but my neck hurts. Can you please lift yourself up?” 

“Oh why yes...umm...here...” and Winsler perks up, allowing the princess to become more comfortable. “It seems I can make your body move..or is it that you do the things I think?...I have not had the chance to figure this out...” 

“Well we can figure that out later. For now, lets head somewhere where one of my maids can assist. Some know boos very well!..so we will get this figured out.” Peach's intentions meets Winsler's mind and makes him smile, his tongue hanging out. This causes Peach to smile too, along with her tongue, becoming even more confused. But this confusion was short lived, as steps are heard outside the door. They move outside of the dressing curtains, as Winsler adjust his spectacles. The tips shine as the door it crashes open.

“Halt villians of Bowser! I, Samuel, the right hand of the law, will punish you for your crimes!!” As the butler Toad hunches over, gasping for air before he brandishes a sword right at Winsler. “ Egads you monsters, what are you doing to the princess?!”

“N..nothing at all! I was just trying to fix––“

“Fix yourself to a helping of the Princess. I can see that you already feasted on her body and now are ready to have a main course!” Samuel flicks the sword tip down to Peach's crotch. Her hands shoot down, and both Peach and Winsler feel the wetness that is now soaking through the fabric of the iridescent dress.

“O..oh...well this..I can not explain..but––“

“No! For years every time danger happens, I get knocked around like a buffoon. Not today, today is Samuel's day!” And with a lunge, Samuel presses forward with a at Winsler. Even if Peach can't see, she can feel what Winsler feels. She becomes terrified and shrieks, causing Winsler to react and covers his face with her hands. 

“ N..No..pleas–– listen to what I have to say....or you may harm the princess...” Instantly Peach's hand grabs the tip of the sword, as purple energy flicker's and slithers down the length. The energy stops all of Samuel's movement; He struggles, groaning as he realizes he can't move and Peach's hand moves in a 'tsk tsk' motion.

Winsler's mouth moved seductively in a way that surprises himself. Only one person he knows speaks like that, and he reaches up, running Peach's fingers along his spectacle's rim. “.....Tony?” 

“Shhh brother....let grown-ups talk...and you are a big man yourself, yes Samuel?...” This halts the butler, hearing the boo talk to him like a lover. He looks up, puzzled, before Peach's hand waves in front of Winsler's body. Slowly , Winsler's body fades, and the purple energy spikes up and around Peach's body. It spreads fast, allowing Peach's mouth reveals itself with dark purple lips curl into a smile. 

“Tony is that you!?” Winsler states , his voice echoing throughout the room.

“Why yes brother...it is me...but to you Samuel...call me Antonia...” She coos at the butler, as she manipulates Peach's fingers to let go of the sword. This makes Samuel gasp, suddenly able to move again as he almost falls, while Antonia looks at Peach's hand. “Mmm yes...this will be enough for what I can do with you....” she whispers, letting the purple energy emitting from Peach, lap at the air. 

Making Peach walk forward, Antonia lets every step Peach takes ooze with sexiness, causing Peach's hips to sway subtly. Samuel's eyes follows the movements, and Antonia notices, making each sway more pronounced. “Yes Bowser's minions are bad..in the 'bad boy' kind of way....always pushing you around and making you feel ignored...makes a girl feel hot...but what if I can make you stronger than you are now...be a real hero....capture the princess' heart?....”

By now Antonia has moved Peach right over the butler, and bends her over. Whisks of smoke just disappear from Peach's head, as the rest of Winsler's body fade into nothingness; leaving only purple eyes shining right at him. Samuel doesn't notice this, as his focus is on Peach's cleavage; the cowl barely containing the breasts as one is about to fall out.

Using Peach's fingers, Antonia adjust the spectacle on Peach's nose, and smirks with her mouth before she coos again, in Peach's voice, “Well Samuel?...You can not hide this...I can see into Peach's mind...through her perspective...and you leer at her like you never had any...I know you want her...” And leaning forward, she places Peach's hand on the mushroom head, petting Samuel as purple energy cackles and spreads around the top. 

Samuel gulps , as his sword clatters to the ground, and he looks right into Peach's eyes. “I...er...you see...you can't...I shall....” as he mumbles incoherently, his mustache droops down, while he squirms on the spot. 

Antonia slowly kneels Peach down, until her head is right over Samuel's. She then reaches over, placing Peach's fingers firmly on his crotch. Giving a firm squeeze, Antonia coos again with Peach's mouth, as the toad groans. “Yum...already hard...it's to be expected when you have someone as beautiful as Peach....right in front of you....and you can have so much more...you just have to give in and show her what you really need...”

Her whispers carry far into Samuel's mind, and his mouth gapes open before stating, “ I...do need this...” His eyes begin to close slightly, anticipating a kiss that he always dreamed of having with Peach. However, Antonia uses Peach's hands to easily unbutton and drop his pants, exposing his lover half to all. Seconds later, his member comes out, reaching its peak as the mushroom tip begins dribbles.

“Look at this!....the girth of this mushroom...” As one of Peach's hand raises to her lips, the purple-colored lips curl into a wicked smile as Antonia makes Peach gasp. Then swiftly moves Peach's other hand, clasping the fingers onto Samuel's tip. She squeezes hard, causing Samuel to groan and thrust in her hand. “And how reactive you are....you are just perfect...for my plans to attain power!”

“Uhh...wh..what?” Samuel eyes barely lift open, before the purple energy that was spreading all over him, rushes into his mouth. Coughing as the energy pours itself easily, it slithers further down his body reach every hole it can get. Mouth, ears, ass and cock tip, the energy latches on and pushes itself into Samuel. His body visibly shakes as he rises a few inches into the air, the intensity of the energy causing his body to react as he thrusts over and over. 

Peach's finger rubs the slit of the tip, as Antonia happiness overtakes Peach's mind. It shows through Peach's lips as a wild grin, while Antonia fucks Samuel like a rag doll. All he could feel was pleasure all over, as he mentally starts to see visions of someone else's life. Visions of a magikoopa as she is fucked by many koopas, goombas, bullet bills and the whole Bowser crew, fills his mind. The mental sight becomes too much, and his mouth opens wider, becoming slack while more energy pours in.

“Mmmm your mind is so rich..and you know where everything is...the perfect host to guide me through this castle...” and all a sudden this stops. Samuel lands on his knees, head hanging down. He grunts and begins to visibly tremble, convulsing from within his very being. And all in an instant, ejaculates as he moans loudly and passes out; the cum splatters in a line onto Peach's face, and Antonia smiles through her. She takes this opportunity to use Peach's finger and wipe the trail of cum along Peach's face, scooping it up. Antonia, with Peach's mouth, flicks out her tongue in classic boo fashion and licks the finger clean, moaning as Peach's face goes bright red. “ Oooohhh...he tastes good...and he will feel better to wear...”

As Antonia finishes, Peach's eyes suddenly turn blue and she wobbles, falling onto her ass and onto her puddle of juices. The spectacles gleam brightly, hovering in the air before moving over and floating in front of Samuel's face. They adjust in mid-air and settle perfectly on his face; within seconds, he grunts and his cock re-erects itself, his eyes opening wide but filled with purple. The energy cackles and spreads all over again, forming an aura, as he stands up and walks over to the princess. 

“Why yes this does feel much better...though I will need to make a few adjustments on the way...” spoke Antonia, using Samuel as her vehicle. 

“S..Sam? Please are you still there?” Peach looks up , hoping her dear butler can fight off whoever this was.

“tsk tsk Princess...I am afraid he is asleep....he really needed that release....he will be back when I am done...” Pointing his finger at Peach, she coos at her before snapping his fingers. Peach gasps before the purple energy shoots past her and into the wet stone floor. The stones rumbles as the energy spreads throughout the room, and in moments the room begins to pulse with the purple energy.

“ W..what did you do!?” Peach tries to get up but her bare feet slips on her juices , causing her to fall onto her ass again . “OW!” 

“Oh just insurance...can't have you screaming like before...this will keep you in and no one can hear you...” Having put on Samuel's clothing, Antonia smiles with his lips and turns, swaying his hips as the door opens for her. As she steps out, she coos, “Oh and thank you for the convenience...A room with no window?...full of clothing kinksters would die to have?....You are the biggest slut I know ..besides myself...” Antonia laughs, before the door closes shut behind her, leaving Peach to look around and hang her head.

“Oh gosh...oh bother. I surely did it again. First possessed and losing my butler?”As she tries to raise her fingers to cry into her face, but blinks as they won't respond to her.

“W..well..I messed up plenty of times...b..but...if I know Tony..and I do...we can stop this..” Winsler states, as his body replaces Peach's head and he makes her stand up. “I..it..may look bad now but I...I can fix this!...” Winsler sounds brave, and he knows it; however he feels a wetness on Peach's feet and looks down. To his amazement, there is now a large puddle covering the ground, and he gasps as he sees Peach's juices continuing to run down her legs.

“Umm...first we should deal with your need...d..do..you have a stick that vibrates?...Tony uses one...she o..often says its a girl's best friend...” 

Peach groans and tries to cower within the ghostly darkness. It's one thing to be horribly frustrated and getting off on what happened. It is another to hear a boo wanting to help her get off. “I should have just let the hammer brothers make me their cunt slave while I had the chance.” 

“W..what princess?!...” remarked a now visibly curious Winsler. However we depart from this scene...and will we come back to see how these two will get themselves out of this....


	3. Samuel's Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we go deeper into the story...Antonia decides she needs a look...at the expense of Samuel. We also learn what happens to Winsler and Peach, finally getting a chance to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Super Mario. They belong to Nintendo.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

Soft steps echo down the staircase, as a lone individual carefully makes their way down. Bare feet touch the stone steps, carefully side stepping the juices left by a Princess in heat. Sadly for Peach, she is locked up with a Boo....or was it that a Boo was locked on a Peach in heat? The thought tickles Antonia, especially as she looks down at her new form. Poor Samuel, his love for Peach had caused him to be ripe for the taking; however, the way he came earlier, showed how much he loved what was done to him.

Even now, Antonia is looking through Samuel's mind, occasionally using her aura to pleasure her cock and balls. They ache in unison, but that wasn't enough. So pooling her energy, she solidify a small piece of her aura into a make-shift plug; then stuffed it deep in Samuel's ass. It was only a few inches long an d side, but considering Samuel never got any action, this was a foreign feeling. Every step she took, it wiggles and sinks deeper, and Samuel's constant moaning only makes this sweeter for her. 

The only downside to this new body, was the way Samuel's mustache reacts. Any form of movement made it wiggle. This causes the tips to lightly scratch his laugh lines. Apparently, this is the most ticklish part of his whole body. He, however, had years to develop an immunity to this; not so much Antonia, who had been fighting for a little while now to keep her footing steady. She is already ticklish enough, but the next wiggle of the mustache she was unprepared for. 

Bursting out laughing, Antonia's next step falls upon the liquid lust, and she slips. As she begins a free fall, flipping in the air, her aura catches her; her face now starting right at the stone ledges as Peach's juices drips slowly down from one step to the next. She scowls, un-amused, “I think this body will need an update...sooner than later...or my next laugh will be my last...” She sighs loudly, righting herself back onto her feet with her aura's help, before concentrating on the tips of the mustache. Lifting them up, they make her look like a barber, but this was better than falling again.

Another 10 minutes pass by, and Antonia arrives outside Peach's room. She steps inside, making her way to the wardrobe closet in the middle. Standing 7 feet tall, they dwarf her new stature as she looks up. With one snap of her fingers, the doors open with a crash, and she ducks inside while softly humming to herself. 

Her eyes light up , as she remarks, “Ah yes..good thing you did 'everything' for the princess....” She steps back with a maid uniform in hand. Smirking, she turn and winks, walking towards the bedroom mirror as maid accessories fly out of the closet: a hat, duster, gloves, stocking and mary janes come out; and once they are all out, the wardrobe's doors slam shut. “Hmm...just to make extra sure..” And with another snap, the energy that was slowly disappearing from the closet handles, snap back to life. They begin to creep along the edges of all the wardrobe closets and eventually around the whole room. Creating a faint shell, the window and bedroom door shimmer, being replaced by thick stone walls. 

 

“This will give me some time to dress...and to rifle through the rest of this poor butler's mind...” She mused, reaching the mirror. She pouts slightly, taking a good look at her host, inwardly. 

Samuel, even as the youngest of the Toads in service to Peach, is the most highly acclaimed of them all. Having helped the hero 'Toad' who adventure with Mario years ago, Samuel decided to stay by Peach's side. He felt that his place was to assist her in every way. Yet Antonia is looking in Samuel's thoughts, and knows more than what is shown. 

Back then, Samuel was furious on how Mario allowed Peach to be taken, time after time. That Antonia understands, and even admires how he has abs that would put a Thwomp to shame. Her disappointment, however, comes not from his body, but from his own attitude. From birth to this moment, he has been a pushover; a nanny to all, the most he got from Peach was a head pat. Recalling this particular memory makes Antonia gag, watching Samuel beam with pride from the touch. What Peach didn't know that day, that it was so shocking to him, that he came at the spot.

“Even Bowser treated us better than this...I will need to make tweaks to show you that you can be better than this...” at that, Antonia drops the maid uniform from her hands; yet it doesn't touch the floor, simply floating a few feet away from her. “But first...I need to become more comfortable...”

With a snap of his fingers, she follows up with a stomp of his foot, and begins to sway Samuel's hips from side to side. “And it starts with a little Arabian dance...” She chuckles to herself, as she raises his arms into the air, letting his finger's slither to the rhythm. Purple energy collects at the fingertips, sparking loudly, as every swap of Samuel's hips become wider. 

In seconds, purple lightning crackles at his fingertips, the energy crackling up and down along his sides. A faint sphere slowly appears, centering along the hip movements and spreading wide as it envelops Samuel. His eyelids flip open, fluttering as his eyes roll up, leaving the sclera exposed while his mouth drops open. A guttural cry emits from Samuel, as Antonia's spectacles lift into the air, becoming infused with the purple lightning. Samuel follows, being lifted into the air as well, the sphere closing in on his body, as it wraps around his frame. The lightning begins to expand at his fingertips, crackling loudly as intense light spark lash out. 

“Nato..Gagon...Latona..Skeost....” chanted Antonia, her voice coming from the air itself, as her glasses settle a foot over Samuel's fingertips. The lightening snaps suddenly, as a bolt shoots down from the ceiling, at the glasses. Light blinds the room, but the bolt never reaches Samuel; instead, it got absorbed by the glasses as a face begins to form. 

“Naniti..To Raroga..Balas..Salsora...” As the lightning pops, unable to contain itself, features of a face reveal itself: the outer shell of a koopa's face, with translucent curly-hair rolls itself from the top of the head, reaching a little past the chin. Tiny eye's pop into existence, narrowing as purple energy radiates and crackles like the lightening. A nose slowly unfurls and nostrils flare, and finally thick lips blossom like a rose, and plumping into shape; Antonia's face crackles like the lightening as her chant echoes in the room.

“Ramuno..Tator Ralnakgi..Annessi..Baboloo..Sator!!!” shrills Antonia, as her face flies downward, being pulled like a magnet towards Samuel's; in the same motion, her eyes shoot the purple lightening at his fingertips, causing his arms to sway wide open. Looking up, unaware of what is happening, Antonia's face shrieks, causing ripples in the air. This reaches Samuel, waking him from his slumber, as his eyes roll back, staring up at the purple koopa. Before he could do anything, Antonia's face swallows Samuel's and envelops it completely. 

“Now to fit into my new 'suit'!” as lightening shoots down from the ceiling again, right at Samuel's head. The energy shocks his body, crackling along his veins. Screaming from the shock, he begins to collapse, but pause as his arms shoot out. The purple lightening intensifies, rippling up and down along the length; it smooths the skin, and begins restructuring the bones. Traveling up to his shoulders, and down his torso, the lightening energy reach's his nipples and pour inside; he groans in response as they puff up, getting thick as his chest swells up. 

His screams, already high pitched for a male toad, begins to alter in frequency, as the lightening energy ripples down the rest of his body, sides shrinking and hips growing. Through the mirror, you can see Antonia's face gazing back, deep in thought as if she is playing a game. Bones reshape, popping back into place, while she forces Samuel into a macabre dance. 

The energy ripples down his legs, thickening his thighs and narrowing his feet. With another flash, the lightening slowly starts to dissipate. The energy being pulled back into Samuel's feminized body, as it reaches back, clawing the ground and the air with finger like nails. His fingers and toes react, straightening in shocked as a dark purple infuse along the nails; and the energy crawls up his smooth skin, leaving a tattoo above his tail-bone named 'fuck me right here.'

Even as feminized body is now done, Antonia isn't finished, as Samuel's head convulses. Trying to fight off the changes, he screams at her like mad. However, she was simply to strong, and laughs once more as her face tightens on his own, and then gets absorbed. His head goes limp, as the life in his eyes disappears; but soon it begins moving, in all sort of weird ways. Neck cracks, as the facial structure alters itself, Antonia's features redefining his. 

In a matter of minutes, the dance was done, and his arms, petite and smooth, rise back into the air; Fingertips pinch, as purple energy sparks. Curls fall down from the under the mushroom head, and his eye open, of its own accord. Staring helplessly, two purple eyes stare right back; a feminized Samuel appears, naked and dripping with sweat, as Antonia smiles at herself.

She coughs, as her smile fades a little, looking down as she winks. A sudden pull, and Samuel zips down from his mind down to his cock, the only thing she left true to him. Standing proudly, the veins popping out as a faint image of Samuel's head screams within. “ A perfect place for you...while I seek what I need...but for now I am so very tired...I guess it is time for me...to nap...” 

And she closes her eyes, groaning as she convulses one last time, shooting the load that was trapped in her new cock. It flies high, hitting the top of the mirror, and drips down the length while she collapses onto her knees. Her snores begin to fill the room, but ritual was not done. Her purple aura finished the work that needed to be done, as purple drips from her closed eyes; down to her lips, along her neck and over her nipples. The energy itself cackles, as it tweaks and gropes Antonia form its liquid state. She sleeps, while Samuel moans in horror, realizing this may last for hours until she wakes up again....

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Peach's sigh echoes in the enclosed room, still seeing nothing but the ghostly darkness. She didn't know how long she has been like this, but she knew the one who took Samuel couldn't be far. Yet, unable to move her own body, she ignored Winsler's request , stating she didn't need to get off. Now with time passing, all she can think about is her own raging need.

There were times where after being captured , Kamek would tie and gag her up; if he does this, he would follow up with flying back on a lakitu's cloud, hiking her dress up, so her panties were shown to the world. The were other times, when she was in Bowser's holding cells, his koopa's like to play a game with her; one would slip back into its shell and slid under her dress. Since she was shackled, it became a game of who can spin and make the Princess cum the fastest.

But none of those compared to this feeling that his gripped her loins. Being a literal puppet of another entity, and having them user her body as their own. The pleasure doesn't compare, and her pussy gets wet anew. This causes Peach to bite her lip, stifling a moan.

“U..um..surely you know...t..that even when I c..can not read your mind...I c..can feel what you desire...” remarked Winsler, as his face reddens and he wiggles about, making Peach's head shake all over. 

Peach gasps, turning crimson as she speaks, “Well..I guess I can not lie. I do need...'some' assistance before we figure a way out of here. I can not see, nor move, so you will have to guide us...” Her voice gets quieter as she finishes, her face now too hot with embarrassment. 

Winsler's eyes go wide, when he realizes what she meant. “W..w..why yes! I..I..will help you with your u..umm princessly release!” Peach already feels regret, as Winsler puffs up and stands up with Peach's body. The iridescent blue-green dress clings tightly to her body, as bits of Peach's juices drips down from the hem. Having been sitting on the ground for a little while now, the liquid has gone cold, and falls down Peach's legs; causing Winsler to shiver in surprise, he huffs and turns toward where the mirror is at. 

“W..we..can use that as v..visual method to g..get you off...” but only one step was taken with Peach's bare foot, before reality meets Winsler. Forgetting the massive puddle of Peach's lust underneath them, and with no glasses, Winsler blindly steps forward and slips.

SMACK! As they go head first onto the stone floor, with Winsler's body taking the brunt of the impact. Groaning loudly, small stars appear over his head, while Peach's ass waves in the air. The movement causes the dress to slowly slip, revealing a wet pussy, that starts to get wetter.

“uhhggnn...mmmm” to Peach's dismay, Winsler was so connected to her body, that her arousal was affecting him, causing him to moan while dazed. The idea of a buffoon in charge of her body, only makes Peach yelp, and she squirts, causing more of her juices to trial down her thighs. 

“P..please sit up. I have an idea.” 

Winsler groans, and slowly rides Peach up to a sit, placing one hand on the ground and stiffening the arm to keep them propped up. The small stars dance around his body, amused by how odd a sight this is. This only lasts a bit, as he shakes his body, causing the stars to disappear. He then tries to lift his eyes, but the shaking now cause him to be dizzy; his eyes swirls around while he tries to keep balance.

“Okay good you stopped...now listen. I can hardly see when you are solid like this. Are you able to go invisible like before? I may be able to see and can guide you better that way.” She finishes, before biting her lip, realizing how erotic it will be to 'see' her body move on its own.

“I..I can try to do that...yes...o..okay...here goes nothing...” And with a big huff, he pulls in his tiny arms, as his tail wags back and forth. Heaving with all his might, his body begins to vibrate, causing Peach's head to feel it as well.”

“Mr. Boo...is everything going well?”

But Winsler was too focused on the task at hand, trying to force himself invisible. Many times in the past, whenever he had to do this on the spot, he would fail and his fellow boos would laugh at him. Frustration fills him, and for a brief second, Peach connects with him; her heart swells with sadness, as she becomes sad from the memories that touches her mind.

“Pay them no mind. You have done many things that are far more impressive than they could ever muster up.”

Those words touch Winsler, in a way no one else has, except for one; however she is dozing below them. It makes his heart swell up, with pride, and he heaves again once more; but he deflates, but to their surprise, so does his tangibility. His form disappears slowly, as Peach becomes woozy. Her eyes fluttering rapidly, like a vacuum was running with her head. “Oh my!”

As Peach blinks from this sensation, Winsler disappears with a pop. When she blinks again, she realizes she is able to see again. “Mr. Boo...are you still there? Are you alright?” Trying to move, all Peach can do is blink rapidly; moments later they stop, growing wide as the color changes from blue to green. They close half way, while Winsler brings up her hand to his head and wet fingers stroke her cheek.

“O..oh..my body is not t..there...I..I did it!” beams Winsler, making Peach's lips curl into a smile. Then with sudden curiosity, he brings those finger to her nose and takes a big sniff; Both of them react, gasping. Winsler continues to sniff, moaning, “ O..oh wow...you smell like strawberries...”

“Purr..I do. I have been doing some things...no wait! Focus, silly boo! All I can think about is sex, so please hurry so I can think straight.”

Winsler stands up again, his knees wobbling as he notes how Peach's body is now more his while like this. “ I u..understand, b..but it is so hard to see...D..do you have any glasses I can use?”

“I..believe so...turn your head please,” and as Winsler looks around, Peach scans for a specific outfit. She smiles inwardly as she eyes it, telling Winsler, “Stop! Now walk forward.” Winsler nods, complying as he walks blindly forward, waving their arms before them. 

“You are doing fine Winsler. Oh heavens...did she have to throw my clothing into a mess? Okay lean forward to your left...now move your arm to the right..” continued Peach, directing Winsler to a pocket on a blazer. Clawing inside, Winsler touches something. “ Good, now pull it out!” as he tugs, revealing a pair of glasses . The frame is red, styled as a cat eye, the snazzy glasses feel light-weight to Winsler.

Putting it on their face, he adjusts it on her nose as he sighs, “I..I still can not see...things are just...a little less blurry?”

“Hrmm...I think I can fix that. Reach up to my ear and see if my earring are there.” Nodding, Winsler reaches up and their fingertips brush against a small jewel, round and smooth to the touch.

“Good now gently squeeze it, and say these words.”

As Peach says the words to Winsler, he speaks them out-loud: “Wonderful stars of a bright kingdom...beautiful lands the give us nourishment...everything that is filled with life from the sky above...to the ground below..please hear me...Take these lenses and bless them with your life force...giving us the ability to see through them...so we can see your beauty all around...”

Finishing the chant, Peach's magical energy twinkles along the earrings, jumping to their fingertips. They shoot out to the glasses, making the lenses glow bright and shimmer. Winsler gasps, jumping back as he rapidly blinks. “I...can see!...W..wait! H..how was I able t..to do that?!” 

“Well since you are 'me' now...I figured you could do what I can. I learned a few things that Rosalina taught me. I am still new...but it helps me deal with my cravings...eep!” Peach blushes inwardly, hoping Winsler didn't notice the meaning. “So now you can help me get release!...umm...what is your name Mr. Boo?”

As Winsler stands up fully, taking in the view, he wiggles their toes and then walks over to the side where the mirror was at. Touching the dressing curtains, he pauses and states, “I..I am Winsler..Winsler...Notchrink? Antonia says that is who I..I am...p..pleasure to met you...” He smiles, and the warmth makes her smile back, as he opens the curtains. 

“It is good to meet you Winsler. I am Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. A pleasure to meet you, as well.” 

This brings tears to their eyes, Winsler finally meeting another who accepts him. He moves forward, standing in front of the mirror, and they both can see what was done: Peach's hair was a mess, slightly dripping with her juices; the same goes for the dress, as it looks wrinkled up and wet.

Peach withdraws inside, murmuring quietly, as Winsler looks down, seeing their pussy dripping again.

“I g..guess you like this..b..but do not w..worry..I know something t..that even gets Tony to scream...” Turning back around, he goes back to the mess of clothing and tosses a few of them around. He smiles as he pulls one out. 

“H..here..how about y..you dress in this...m..maybe tha will...help you cum?” Revealing a see through latex catsuit, with holes for the crotch and ass. 

Peach's face lights up, redder than it has been, and causes Winsler to moan right back, unable to resist their body's heat. Peach purrs, “oh...a..and..can we put in a few plugs while we are at it???”

“Err..what?” Winsler remarks, confused as Peach directs him to the other side, and their eyes go wide. 

“T..those have to be 8 feet long!”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Antonia snorts loudly, startling herself awake. She stretches her arms and yawns, realizing she had passed out on her knees. Looking down, she smiles, as her morning wood greets her , dribbling onto the stone floor.

“Mmmm....yess....good morning to you Sam...it's time now that I show you how a girl uses your body...” And with a snap, purple energy ripples through the air; seconds later, Antonia is floating along with the maid uniform and accessories.

“N..now see here. I may have...gotten to my predicament way to fast while you were out for these last few hours, but this is not the end you wench!” Samuel heroically stated, though to other eyes all he did was throb as a cock and his balls swelled up. This only causes Antonia to laugh, righting herself to a floating stand.

“Well for one, my deary, I am a slut....However if you want to know what I really am: I am a magikoopa... And I can do damn well as I please...” She coos, reaching down and flicking her finger at her cock tip; this causes Samuel to twitch and he yelps as she moans. “As far as I am concerned...You have no power over me little man...not while you are the elephant in this room...”

Before anything else was thought, his cock tip flares up, “A..a koopa?! How?! Magikoopas normally do not have this much power...nor are they alone!” Samuel confusion and anger begins to overwhelm him, causing him to throb erratically; this only makes Antonia laugh and moan uncontrollably.

“O..oh well see...I am special...These spectacles?...A conduit for my power...better than a wand and fashionable too...” She smiles as she raise her arms, admiring her form as the maid slips over her. It extends around her easily, then squeezes shut once it reaches its full length. This barely knocks the wind out of Antonia, smiling as her breasts get pushed up by the uniform. 

“Mmmm for a stuffy old uniform...these really do wonders on my cleavage....a C to a D?...yes please...” she purred, continuing to admiring herself through the mirror, as her curls are untangled. Subconsciously manipulating the her aura, she combs her hair and let the curls under the mushroom head fall gracefully; deep and shiny black, they glisten like pools of oil.

“But then how did that bumbling boo get your glasses. Why is it on Peach! And why are you dressing me up like a whore?!” Samuel's excitable rage looks pathetic to Antonia, as he only gets more erect, causing her to squirm.

“Oh please Sam...calm down...at this rate I will cum again..” giggling as she extends her hands and toes, letting the long gloves and stockings slip onto her. Her purple nails sparkle unnaturally, underneath the solid white fabric, while a pair of pink panties flies up and wrangles Samuel. His rants become muffled, being tucked in tight as he looks like a tightly packed bugle in underwear to small for him.

Smiling, Antonia floats back down, toes pointed, as the mary janes float up onto her feet. The leather buckles clasp, and with a clack, she lands gently. She looks up into the mirror and what stares back is a gorgeous toadette, dressed to the nine's in a maid uniform. Blinded, Samuel is connected to Antonia and to his dismay, can sense how tight the uniform is on his body. 

He muffles, only causing small jerks within his panty prison, and this cause Antonia to smile, licking her lips as she pats he hair. With a snap, she cleans the room and a bright flash appears. The purple energy that had hidden the room begins to dissipate; the stone bricks un-bricking themselves revealing the window and door. 

“Oooohh...yes yes!...This feels so much better...and I will be able to search the castle now...I have a plan to finish over all....but I think I shall have some fun while hunting..” As she walks out of the bedroom, the door closes behind her, leaving Samuel to whimper.

He wants to do something, but all he does is bulge out, becoming more pronounced in his prison. Dejectedly he thinks, “Oh Princess...I am sorry for how much of a fool I am..Please hurry...I believe only you can stop this watch now...”

And as Antonia's heels clack down the stone staircase....this scene ends as we will come back soon....just seeing how Winsler and Peach gets out of this predicament....


	4. Winsler's First Orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Winsler meets his match...as he discover a woman is more than he can handle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Super Mario. They belong to Nintendo.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

“O..okay...now let me first get this off...” Winsler reluctantly starts, looking at themselves over the mirror. Starting with their face, it still looked as clean as when he first saw Peach last night. However, everything else wasn't so lucky. Their hair was a frizzy mess, with some of the strands hanging over the edges of their glasses. The cat-eye glasses were brand new, having barely been used by Peach; while looking, Winsler can see his green eyes sparkle with life. This makes Winsler smile a bit, finding himself a little sexy like this. 

The same can't be said as he continues to look over their body. Having fallen many times during the last few hours, and no less in Peach's juices, the iridescent green-blue cowl dress was a mess. Badly wrinkled from head to the hem, the dress' straps are barely keeping together. The worst part of it is that from the ass down, Peach's juices have started to dry up, staining the dress. Continuing to look lower, he notices the juices getting less dry and more moist, eyeing that their pussy is still very wet.

Winsler can imagine them, slowly opening and closing like a mouth ready to be fed; A rush of emotions floods his mind, causing their eyes to flutter, before they softly moan. Peach, inwardly blushing, states, “I...I know I am a mess...a hot one a that, ahem, but can you please hurry?”

Peach's whines have been steadily increasing, as she becomes more heated from the situation they gotten in. To Winsler, Peach appears less of a princess now, and more of a bar wench giving 'extra' for tips. He could feel the goosebumps on their legs, as their juices continue to trickle down from their pussy; Their toes constantly wiggle from the wet arousal, having been bare to all the lust that Peach leaked on the stone floor. 

What was more impressive to Winsler, though, was how there were now an assortment of lubes,dildos, plugs and clamps right at their feet. To think Peach hid all of this from everyone and had never gotten caught, was sort of amazing. But as he kneels down to finish surveying what they have, he realizes he had no clue how to use any of this. Reaching down, and delicately picking up a plug, the tip dangles from their fingertips, as a rush of thoughts bombard his mind.

Thoughts of being new to this, as he screams from inserting the plug, and visions of him riding it as he tell Peach, 'It is so big....I can not take much more....♥” This causes their body to quiver in excitement. Just as suddenly, he drops the plug and it rolls away as he grips their head, shaking it profusely. “ I..I understand y..you...are in need..b..but please Peach...y..you need to...c..calm down...I am new to this and I do not w..want to hurt you...”

Unfortunately for Winsler, Peach responds heatedly, “Uhhhnnn! I don't care, I need to cum now!!” This surprises him, with another wave of thoughts invading his mind. Continued desires of sex barrage his mind, as fingers dig into their hair; he drops to their knees trying to resist the intensity of the desire, yet all he can hear is them moaning uncontrollably. The combination of his own meekness and Peach's unbridled lust, short circuits Winsler, arms falling to their side as they stare straight up.

All of Peach's toy's get knocked around, some spinning in place while others slid to the side; the only thing moving are the twitches of their fingers, and the rapid fluttering of their eyes. Green irises now dilated, as Winsler is pulled deeply within his mind, being further bombarded by Peach's desires. Seeing many versions of the same Princess, each donned in different outfits as they push up against him: Peach in pony gear, as she nuzzles her face against his crotch; Peach in a Chinese dress, as she whispers into his ear while fondling his ass; Peach in a police uniform, smacking a paddle in her white-gloved hand , licking her cherry red-lips at her victim.

However the Police Peach steps to the side, revealing a mirror; In that mirror, Winsler sees all the Peaches and himself: not as a boo, but as another version of Peach. “Winsler you have the means to get what you want...all you have to do is use our body...flaunt it....give into your primal desires...” she teases, as Pony and Chinese Peach chant 'Use our body...it is yours...'

Winsler's looks frozen, unable to process what is being shown to him as he blink and sees from the mirror's reflection more versions of Peach showing up; All of them chant the same thing, 'Use our body...it is yours...'

Each Peach starts to rub against him, toying with his body as they continue the chant. Winsler squirms from the touches, but realizes he has no where to go. He stares back at himself in the mirror, being swallowed by the crowd of Peach's, and responds lustfully, “I will use you...♥”

Back to reality, their head drops back forward, hanging downwards as the eye fluttering becomes more intense. Suddenly it stops, as their eyes snaps open; within those eyes, two colors of blue and green, swirl behind a ghostly white. Winsler smiles as her tongue flops out, reaching up and caressing her face as it twists into an ahegao manner. “ Oh yes...purrrr....this is so much better....Just me and I....and I do have some business to attend to...♥”

She laughs, Peach's voice becoming a mixture of ghostly decadence. With Peach's intense lust, it consume herself and Winsler's emotions along with it, destroying inhibited barriers that kept him in line. As her ghostly eye's leer into the mirror, Winsler looks at herself like any normal boo would: hungry. Driven by Peach, the only thing on her mind was sex and satisfaction, as she reaches up to the top of the cowl of her dress. Gripping hard, she groans as her face reddens before ripping the dress in half.

It falls to her side as two long pieces, and heavy pants fill the air. Staring, all Winsler can see is a nubile body that needs to be fed; Her tongue continues to drool unceremoniously, wetting her chest as she reaches up with a clamp. Twerking one nipple, pinching it so its pointed and hard, she lets the clamp loose and howls in deep pleasure as the pain ripples through her body. Mewling in response, she picks up a bottle of lube and rips the top off, followed by a thick eight-inch long dildo. 

Staring at the plug , an impatient lover needing her fill, she pours the lube onto it. The liquid covers up the dildo from top to bottom, as it spills as far a foot in circumference. Snatching it into her hand, as the lube messily drips down her wrist and arm, she leans in close to the messy dildo, sniffing her nose up along it.

“Ooooh even this smells like strawberries....mmm now I know where Peach got her scent....♥” She laughs, reaching down with her free hand to open her aching pussy; By now it has been leaking like a dam, in constant hunger as the dildo is slammed inside.

Her eyes flutter and she moans in ecstasy, as she leans back and pounds her pussy with the dildo. Sounds of pleasure begin to fill the air, with Winsler panting from the effort. Entirely focused on the mirror, she purrs in delight, enjoy the sight as if teased by the reflection.

“Look at me....look at me! I can not believe I wanted so long to have this... I am such a fucking prude!” And she howls, the ghostly laugh causing the dressing curtains behind to shake from the reverb. 

Winsler, lost in her new discover pleasure, continues to plunge the dildo deeper in, caring little of what is done to her body. She somehow knows every facet of it, and what needs to be done to bring herself over the edge. She thrusts her hips in rhythm with the dildo, rotating it such a way that the long shaft rubs against her clit; Every thrust only adds to the pleasure, as the dildo bounces against her g-spot as it pushes deeper. The act makes her hips buck widely, aching for her g-spot to be played with. The only self-control she has now, ensures that shes is pushed deeper into the overwhelming lust.

She screams incoherently as one wave of orgasms hit her, and briefly her eyes go completely white. Within seconds, the colors come back, though more faintly as she gasps from that orgasm. She continues to fuck herself the dildo, and whines, “N..not enough...have to go harder...” 

Gaining a second wind, she tries to keep up the pace she started, only to gasp as her arm gives out; She falls onto her back and growls. Letting go of the dildo, only to reposition her hand, she starts to pump it once again like a jackhammer, as she bucks her hips back into rhythm.

Another scream, another orgasm, and her eyes go white before they begin to swirl a light green. Winsler in his mind's eye, floating deeper into darkness; Slowly stirring up to awareness, even as the body continues to fuck their pussy. Being pushed beyond conscious limits, Winsler tries to talk but only incoherent babbling comes out of their mouths, followed by another howl of pleasure as they cum again. This seems to shake him awake, as their eyes snap back open and green fills the irises once more; all in the same motion, they let go of the dildo. 

He stares at themselves, seeing the scattered toys and sniffing, smelling the aroma of strawberries. Peach is more than satisfied herself, as Winsler grunts and the dildo flops out with a squelch. It rolls a few inches away from them, while he raises their hands up and gently touches their face. He feels the wetness of their fingertips, and sighs. In control again, he speaks softly, “Peach..is e..everything alright?...” 

However, like a mouse, she doesn't utter a sound. Being consciously aware of what she had done, she shrinks as far as inside as she can. Winsler heaves, pushing themselves up as their knees, before they begin to wobble. Their arms flail, as he struggles to keep themselves balanced, barely achieving this as he slowly walks out to the middle of the room. 

Even though he felt like he ran a marathon, Winsler smiles, having accomplished a feat. He looks down again, seeing how messy they had gotten and he nods silently to himself. Without saying a word to Peach, he shuffles over to the pile of her erotic clothing, needing one to clean themselves up with.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

“Love's my religion...but Peach was your faith...Something so sacred...so hard to replaced...” ♪

Clacks of heels echo down the staircase, from an unknown maid with a voice as pure as silk that would bring warmth to other's hearts. The kind of voice that others would die to hear, and often at Peach's Castle, there are many talented that are blessed with this sort of talent. Sadly, for one person's 'ears', he rather be listening to anyone else.

“Fallin' for Peach...was like fallin' from grace...All wrapped in one...She was so many sins...”♪

The song continues unheeded, while becoming like nails to a chalkboard, for Samuel. Sadly, any form of frustration made him 'harder'. In fact, any sort of emotion just gave pleasure to his captor, and all Samuel could do was to muse quietly; yet this is proving to be harder than he originally imagined.

“Would have done anything for her...and if you asked me....I would have served someone else...”♪

Being a cock was insulting enough to Samuel, but knowing all he can think about was: sex, pleasure, Peach, sissy submission, being a good slut for Mistress... “GAAAHHH Blasted thoughts! I am NOT her WANG, remember who you are, you fool! I am a gentleman of honor and integrity!” 

“No need to imagine...'Cause I know it's true...They say 'all good boys go to Peach'...But bad boys serve Me...” ♪

As a gloved-hand reaches down, and a thumb rolls over the front of the bulge within the maid's panties. Samuel gasps and his anger dissipates, throbbing as he rubs against the silky fabric in need. “Ughhh...Please I need release...let me be free!” 

“It's automatic...It's just what they do...They say 'all good boys go to Peach'...But bad boys serve Me...” ♪

And the noise goes silent within the staircase, as the maid reaches down to her knees. Grabbing onto the hem of her uniform, she lifts up and reveals the outside world to her panties. Samuel squirms, seeing faint light, with torches lining the stone walls softly illuminating the passage. However, the panties block his vision. He throbs and dribbles come forth, soaking the front of his panty prison, while purple energy slithers along the hem of the maid's uniform. Keeping it lifted for her, a gloved-finger lowers itself and wags.

“Mmmm no no...silly Sam...haven't you been listening to me singing?...If you keep that up you will get me too aroused....and then I will have to fuck someone's snatch....” giggled Antonia, as she licks her lips, stained with a same purple that fills her eyes.

Samuel groans and grows silent, even as he continues to throb in vain. Antonia just grins, the energy along the hem of her dress disappearing, dropping the uniform and encloses Samuel in darkness once more. A soft whine is emitted, and she continues walking down the stair case. Smiling, Antonia is taking her time to enjoy how strong her body feels; once it was Samuel's but having been transformed to a more feminine quality, it became a tool that a slut would use to get all sorts of pleasure.

The light begins to grow brighter, as they begin to near the end of the staircase. Antonia slows her descent, as she nears a doorway. Moving closer, she hears footsteps come her way, and she steps back inside, leaning into the door corner, as voices echo loudly.

“Welp..we have been searching the castle ALL DAY, and nothing. We lost Samuel again. Can't we just you know....forget about him and do something fun?” 

“ NO. We have a duty to keep this place going, even if we have no clue what to do. But we can do this for we defend this castle, right men!”

“Woo hoo...”, a chorus of toads quietly cheered back. 

“Ah yes see, what courage you bring in them. At this rate, we will surely be able to find Samuel AND even get lunch?”

“You!––“

The voices continue to bicker as they go down further in the hall, Antonia unable to hear the rest of the conversation. The sounds of sound of the footsteps begin to die down, and she peeks out, eyeing many armored toads as they reach the end of the hallway and turn.

“Ah...so that must have been your lackey's...shows how much they really cared for you...but do not worry Sam...I am here and I will treat you so much better...” cooed Antonia, rubbing the front of her crotch and Samuel groans in helpless response. “Now then if your memory serves right....I will need to head down to the kitchen....” 

She thumbs her crotch, precisely where Samuel's tip is at; pushing in firmly, she rubs her panties along the slit, causing jolts of arousal to assault both her and Samuel. She mewls loudly, teasing Samuel as she gives her crotch one smack and giggles before she peeks her head out. Samuel recoils and begins to whine as Antonia's panties start to get soaked.

Looking both ways, seeing the coast is clear, she tiptoes from her hiding place and to a large painting in front of the doorway. In front of them stands a large portrait of Peach, leading up to her room behind them. “Now if I am right....You had this put up here because many of the toads kept getting lost...going up to every other tower but this one to find Peach....

“Not only that...when she was one of her “adventures”...she almost starved because everyone 'forgotten' her.” She giggles at this, while Samuel just shrinks. That week was hell for him, having to sneak up to her tower to 'supply' her while keeping the other toads calm. 

Leaning forward, Antonia's purple nails run down the portraits texture, right around where Peach's bosom is. She purred softly, “ And if I recall correctly....to make sure no one knew where you were coming....or going..–––CLICK” as a the bottom half of the portrait swings back, and another passage opens up. “You made insurances...and many secret passages...good for you when you had to be her little bitch...but defeats the point if no one can stop an trespasser who knows those passages?” 

She chuckles to herself, as she eased herself into the passage; once on the other side, the portrait swings back with a click, and it looked like it was never tampered. Samuel continues his best to resist the anger, realizing he just cause more problems. “ I..I can do this...just as long as she doesn't sing...”

“Now...where did I leave off at...oh yes!.....You don't realize the power Peach has...Until they leave you and you want them back...”♪

Samuel groans loudly, as clacks of heels echo in the tiny passage, fading slowly as they disappear into the darkness.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

Winsler grunts as he pulls up the last of the catsuit over their chest. Not accustomed to a female's proportions, navigating the clingy outfit was a chore in itself. However he had no choice in the matter, as everything else was not unusable. Either ripped, torn or drenched in Peach's juices, all the rest of her outfits were a mess. 

They sigh, before they take a big breathe, and he bends over to pick up a pair of three-inch heel boots. Nodding as he finally got the last of what he needed to get, he begins to navigate the mess. Reaching the back where the mirror was at, he pulls over a little chest and they sit on it, while he carefully puts on each boot. “Now..I..I know what happened was...unusual at best....but I have never felt so good! If women r..receive that kind of pleasure all the time...I..I think I would never be a boy again...” 

This surprises Peach, squirming at the thought that Winsler would take her body for his own, and she squeaks a bit even when she realizes what kind of boo he is. He not only helped her with her “problem”, but now is even making sure she is dressed. Just not a bit ago, he was navigating blushing trying not to stare too much at themselves, and apologize for having to use another of her dresses as a make shift rag.

All he ever done was apologize or cower, yet not ever brought harm to her. This makes saddens Peach, but she stays quiet, not sure to how to bring it up to Winsler. Instead she watches him finish dressing them up, as he now stands up, the heels of the boot planted firmly on the stone.

“G..good these feel sturdy!...T..trying the stilettos before was a bad idea...” as they grimace, and he reaches back to rub their ass, remembering how hard they fell. Then bending back over, he picks up a brush and walks over to the mirror. Beginning to brush their hair, Peach gets a good look at herself. now dressed in a tight latex catsuit, her every curve is accentuated, while two slight bumps bulge out; at her crotch, and at her ass. 

As a small request, she squeaked earlier, “Winsler...if you can just lube these two plugs up..and put them inside...they will help me keep calm.” And he complied like a good boy, which only made her squirm harder. The plugs were a few inches long, and moderately thick; just enough to tease the Princess since she was use to sizes bigger than this. She felt bad for Winsler, and she knew the best way to assist is to help him navigate the in's and outs of her body.

While Peach was in thought, Winsler speaks up once more, causing her to focus back on the mirror. Looking at their reflection, Winsler has gotten half way through brushing their hair, as he gently tilts their head to their side. “I..I am almost done with this task...and we do need to figure out how to get out of this room....I...may be a boo but I can not...t..turn us both invisible...”

She stays silent, letting Winsler finish up brushing their hair; once done, he sets down the brush and looks at the mirror, putting their hands on their hips as he admires themself. He makes them smile, as he raises their hand to adjust their glasses; Peach speaks up, causing him to fumble and almost knock the glasses right off their face.

“Sorry Winsler...but you did a good job! So, umm...okay now I want you to make turn around and head over to the coat rack next to the door.” 

He does this, biting their lip with every step he takes. Peach may be use to it, but having two plugs push in and out with every movement causes Winsler to moan. Taking a few minutes to reach the rack, he stands before it as he peers at it. The rack is bare of any kind of coat or jacket, having been tossed from around from earlier.

“Okay now hold onto the top, right under the hangers and push up.”

“Al..alrighty Peach...” and as he does this, the hangers rattle as they full extend outward; with a swoosh , metal slides from the hangers forming a metal base for the top. Next the sound of gears go into motion and a bunch of clicks fill their ears as the coat rack extends upward, planting itself onto the ceiling. 

“Now grab onto it, making sure you are hugging the pole, and stomp your boot on the base of the rack.”

Winsler does this, gripping the pole and hugging onto it before he raises their left leg; a second later, he stomps their boot firmly onto the base of the coat rack.

“So what happens when IEEEEEEE!––“

The stone floor opens up below them, a few feet in circumference, and with whoosh they begin to slide down the pole into the darkness below. 

And with that..we will come back just seeing where this pole leads them...and what happens the 'maid' finds someone worthy of her attention....


	5. Bartleby's Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character and discover that one's past never escapes them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters from Super Mario. They belong to Nintendo.
> 
> All characters are over 18.

'CLANG CLANG CLUNK––' goes the sound of pans, having fallen and rolling across the ground. A sigh quietly escapes from the middle of the room, as a young toad bends over to pick up the kitchenware. Dressed up in a apron and a chef's hat, the casually dressed toad begins to hum to himself.

 

His blue hair glistens, while a large bang flips in front of his face, over to his right eye. He blows his breath, blowing it to the side; It barely moves an inch, just drifting to the right of his eye. Giving off a small smirk, always amused by his own stubborn hair, he finishes collecting the pans that fell. It doesn't take him before he turns towards a counter, and lets them fall with another CLANG.

 

“Hm hm hm hm hmmmmmm...time to show everyone how fabulous I am.”♪

 

Moon-walking backwards, he continues to hum to himself before swiftly turning around; before him is an oven, as he turns on each of the burners. Six flames burst to life, lighting up his smile. Going back to the counter he was at, he begins to fill each pan with a liquid. The brownish paste slowly drips, its viscosity thinning, once making contact with the metal. Cracking some eggs, dropping in some minced turnips, the toad continues to hum away as he mixed the contents.

 

The flames on the stove, having stayed lit for a little while now, starts to bellow out smoke. It that rises to the ceiling and begins to accumulate. The toad was far to busy with his culinary concoction to realize the folly he made. Not until one of the smokey trails hits a small metal flower along the ceiling; its eyes light up with a blue-ish glow, and it begins spins rapidly, altering its fellow flowers.

 

The spins from the metal flowers create a vacuum that pulls in the smoke, while each of the flowers eyes glow a brighter blue. Small blue shards get emitted from the flowers, as the fog begins to creep along the ceiling. Seconds later, the room gets colder, as the toad shivers. However, he pays it no mind as he continues mixing the ingredients, using the paste as a shell.

 

He smiles brightly, stepping back to look at each of them. “Perfect for once something went right.” That is until a snowflake floats down from the ceiling onto the tip of his nose. As he wiggles it, he notices the temperature and turns around.

 

As his eyes scan the smoke from the burners, he looks up and see thick clouds right overhead. “Oh no...”

 

WHOOSH....A torrent of rain falls from the clouds onto the kitchen.. The sounds of pings is heard as the water drops hit all the metal within the kitchen. The rain pours so heavily, leaving nothing dry, as water cascades off the counters and onto the stone floor. But in an instant, it stops; the metal flowers continue to spin, sucking in and vaporizing the rest of the smoke .

 

Completely drenched, the toad turns to the stove and sees all six burners have been extinguished. His chef hat falls over onto the wet floor, and he hears a loud pop behind him. Groaning, he turns around and sees that due to the wetness, the culinary perfection had yielded to the wetness and altered itself. All the ingredients sit in the center of each pan, as the paste sticks to the sides of the pans.

 

“ La Vache,” the disgruntled toad muffled, turning his back from the portrait of Princess Peach. On the wall opposite of the stove, the eyes blink, before closing half-way; Unknown to the toad, a devilish smile is shown, hidden behind the portrait's radiant smile.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

There were two things that boos have discovered about Winsler that he was very good at: screaming like a girl, and screaming in general. If they could see him now, they would all admit that he finally was in his rightful place. Well that is what Peach thought briefly, before a renewed, “AAAAAHHHHHH,” emitted into the hallow tunnel. Even if she can't control her own body, she is able to hear everything Winsler thinks and feels.

 

This realization came to her after she had 'overwhelmed' him earlier, and made them wantonly fuck themselves. This made her shiver inwardly, how he became a literal expression of her emotional subconscious. She couldn't stop the action; it felt like they were one and all that they hunger for was pleasure. She continues to squirm within her ethereal state, realizing how fierce Winsler could be if he was pushed into being an actual boo. And to know he was using her body in that way , only makes her moan.

 

The intensity from these thoughts, filtered into Winsler's subconscious thoughts; his screams become moans, as he starts to hump the pole they are sliding against. This surprises both of them and before Winsler could say anything, “Do not worry about what just happened! I..I am just still fired up from what you did earlier for me Winsler.”

 

Stopping themselves as their face shows a look of doubt,Winsler hugs the pole closer, sighing. Speaking distantly, “Princess if we are to g..get out of this mess....y..you need to be more h..honest with me...” Their head turn downwards, as Winsler watches the torches pass by that lit up the tunnel. “ I...I may be slow-w...witted...but I am not dumb...”

 

Peach goes silent, with the only sound coming from them was the fiction between their body and the pole they are sliding against. Minutes passed, and the silences becomes to much for Winsler, as he becomes uncomfortable. They wiggle against the pole, as he searches for words to say, but none come to him. However, Peach hears his thoughts loudly and begins to feel the weariness and loneliness he feels; and decides to speak up.

 

“It is not like that... For a long time I had these desires pent up inside of me that could never be freed. I am a princess of this kingdom, though everyone already sees me as their Queen. Everything action I do, everyone's eyes is watching. I have to be the perfect role model....it is expected of me.

 

“Yet...you gave me a chance to really express myself. You took my quirks and only showed interested in helping me explore them. What you did earlier and what you are doing now, that speaks a lot to me....Where I took advantage of your kindness and continued to hide myself from you. I am sorry Winsler. I may not be the best at articulating how I am feeling, but I do appreciate all you have done for me.”

 

There was sincerity in the words Peach had spoken, which Winsler could feel as the rush of emotion flood his mind. They smile faintly, as a whispered, “ Thank you...” emits from their mouth. But Peach could tell how he felt, and inside he is melting in happiness. Inwardly, this made her smile.

 

“Hey, look over there Winsler! There's a flower coming right towards us. Smack it!”

 

“F..flower?? G..Got it!...” And looking down, Winsler eyes the flower that Peach mentioned; they reach out and their fingertips barely graze against it, as its eyes glow red. Clasping the pole quickly, he looks up and sees a shining light and FWOOM; the fire flower shoots flames towards the adjacent wall and into a small hole.

 

“W..what did that do?!” but before he could get an answer, he hears noise traveling near his ear within the pipes in walls. It speeds down, and moments later below, the stone begins to move around. Seconds after that, the pole changes angles sharply in a curve, and the spiral into a new direction.

 

Winsler screams again from the sudden motion, as their hair flies into their face. Shaking their head to get loose of the hair, they continue spiral in this way horizontally. Then with another curve, they straighten out and Peach begins to giggle, as their hair flies back up above their head.

 

“Just keep hitting those flowers as I tell you and we will make it there in no time!” The jubilance in Peach's tone is the clear opposite of their body, as goosebumps ripple up and down underneath the tight latex.

 

Winsler groans, “I want this ride to be over...”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Antonia hums softly, as she continues to peek on the toad in the kitchen, rocking her hips side to side. Being far from restless, she is enjoying the way Samuel makes her feel. Having riled him up with her singing, now shes causing slight movements to jostle him about, teasing him with her body. He has been very disagreeable since, quietly storming; she doesn't need to hear him to feel him, as his rage makes him throb harder, and they feel so good to her.

 

When they had finally reach the end of the tunnel, she noticed the same painting. However, taking the time to look through Samuel's memories, she realized he spied on the toad before them in secret. Since she needed time to finish scrying Samuel's memories, she used her aura to lift herself up the air. Not needing the pulley system Samuel installed, this was easier on her body and she gets to fully tease Samuel.

 

With that thought, she smirks and the hem of her maid uniform flickers with her purple energy, and lifts up slowly. She then reaches down and unleashes him from her panties. Then she rocks her hips once again, bouncing Samuel between both of her thighs; the way he throbs against the stocking clad legs makes him whine. Being smacked, back and forth, the constant teasing only makes him dribble. This is ecstasy to her and she mewls in delight. Yet , she quiets herself, before eyeing the toad once more.

 

“So this is...Bartleby....hmmm yes...useless in every single venture he ever does....” she mused to herself, increasing the pace of her hip-rocking, causing Samuel to groan louder. “Anything he touches, breaks apart in rapid fashion...similarly anything that gets near him gets in painful accidents....” She puts the flap back down, making this more audible to Samuel, causing him to throb in anger and she coos back.

“Really you had no where to put him...a danger to himself and everyone...and yet you struck upon gold...utilizing that 'talent'...and making this his little 'home'....” Reaching down, she grips Samuel and squeezes firmly, causing him to yelp and purr at her; helplessly he starts to dribble faster into her fingers.

 

“But what is most interesting from all this....is that no one can near him just because of his 'talent'...And what better place to hide the most precious jewels...with someone who can be the perfect 'guard'?...” She laughs and smacks Samuel hard, right on the tip of his head; unable to stop himself, he groans loudly and gushes as he shoots cum out.

 

“P..please...let me release again...” and Antonia succumbs to the intensity of the ejaculation, squirming from cumming, as it falls onto the ground below them. Long sticky drips trail onto the floor as Samuel calms down, and she leans onto the portrait, panting heavily.

 

Smiling, she raises her hand and snaps her fingers, making her aura wrap around Samuel in a flash. The aura makes very constricted 'sheathe', while she squirms in further pleasure, knowing he is unable to move in this state.

 

“MMMMmmmm....I enjoyed that Sam, but....I can't finish my plan if you keep acting up like this....” Waggling her finger at him, she giggles and floats back down, nimbly avoiding the mess they made. 

 

Looking up at the portrait, she smiles to herself. “Now I guess it's time to introduced myself to the aspiring 'cook'...”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Hit that flower...Good job Winsler!We are almost at our destination but do not worry, I made insurances on a safe landing!”

 

“W..wait...insurances?..W..why?!” Winsler squeaked, as another fire flower FWOOMS overhead; however even as he hears the noise from the pipes, but nothing happens below. Instead the torch lights go out all around, above and below, expect from one set that he could barely see.

 

“W..why did the torches do that??”

 

“You will see in a bit! Now, I want you to hold onto one of the earrings and think of yourself like a feather!” Peach bellowed, as their arm snakes around the pole and Winsler grips one of their earrings. 

 

“A..Alright!” and he grips firmly, as the blue jewel twinkles again. Stars begin to flow from the pearl, and they swirl around the pole, racing down along with the duo. Soon the stars swirl around them, and continue to twirl as they line themselves up along the edges of the catsuit. However as Winsler peeks downward again, he realized the stone floor was coming to them fast.

 

“W..wait..n..nooo!...this will actually kill me!!!”

 

And a scream echoes into the tunnel, loud enough that it can break glass. Yet all that happened was the twinkling stars glowing brighter, as the catsuit becomes one with them. Shining brightly,. their descent slows and they land with a soft clacks, as their heels touch the stone floor. As suddenly as they had started, they now ended.

 

The screams,however, continue to reverberate throughout the tunnel: beside himself, Winsler grips the pole for dear life, that is until a FWOOM happens out of ear shot, and he opens one of their eyes to peek. The torches around them begin to go out , from the back and to the front, leading to an entryway. As his scream slowly dies down, two torches light up followed by another two. Letting go of the pole and opening their other eye, another two torches light up further down, dancing as they beckon them further. Winsler blinks, standing there shaking, as he finally realizes they are safe.

 

“There was that not a hoot?! I had Samuel make it this way so I could get around the castle easily. He preferred the hidden passageways and I liked to...feel of the pole against my body.” Peach giggled as Winsler starts to ease up, slowly moving forward.

 

“Now we need to hurry, if your sister has control of Samuel's mind , then I know where she is heading. So run down that tunnel, we have not a moment to lose!”

 

“O..okay Peach..r..right away!” And Winsler nods, taking a step forward and stumbling. They bend over as he catches themselves, gripping their thigh tightly. Their knees wobble uncontrollably, as he begins to breathe. “ U...umm...can we go more slowly?...I am...not over what we just did..”

 

“Alright, but you get to tell me more about Antonia on the way.” Peach begins giggling, amused by how Winsler is handling her body.

 

Winsler doesn't catch this, and taking a deep breath, stands up tall. With slow steps, he slowly walks forward. The darkness before them disappears slowly, as torches begin to illuminate the path. “ So...I g..guess I should start with h..how me and Tony 'm..met'....”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

Bartleby having finished wiping down all the counters, sighs heavily. Even when everything is now spotless, he is still drenched from the accident earlier. Walking back to where he was originally at, small squeaks echo in the room; not realizing, he forgotten to wipe his feet, as foot prints trail behind him. He pauses and turns around to look at the portrait of Princess Peach. “Oh...thank you for this opportunity, but it seems I have messed up again. I just really wanted to give you something for all you did for me...”

 

With a somber expression, he turns back around; unknown to him, the portrait bottom-half swings inwards and back. As he looks at what was left of his culinary work, the rain had scared the paste. In the middle of the large pan were all his ingredients he mixed in; to the edges were the paste. It is used in some recipes to allow a rising dough that you could pre-stuff. The problem was that any form of water after it was prepared made it 'fled'. Literally.

 

He stares at the paste, sighing, “I thought that was a made-up joke for cooks...but fleeing...really? You are worse than a goomba.”

 

Picking up a spatula, he tries wedging it between one of the sides to lodge it free. To his surprise, the paste grips the other end and flicks it to one side, claiming the spatula; It then swings it back and smacks him squarely on the hand. As he looks down at his hand, yelling in pain, purple energy ripples through each watery foot-print he made; followed by mary janes stepping through each one silently.

 

He glares at the paste, while the spatula wiggles back and forth. “Why you!” he retorts, grabbing the handle with both hands and begins a tug of war with the paste. A half a minute passes and he begins to heave, being forced to let go and bend over to catch his breath. Unfortunately, as his head lowers, the pastes flicks the handle into his face and he screams as his nose gets hit. Anger flickers through his hazel eyes, and he picks up a knife.

 

“I will show you whose boss!”

 

“Shhh...you will scare away your audience...” As gloved-hands gently grip the hand wielding the knife. It surprises Bartleby, with the strength that was used; he is unable to pull away, while his arm is forced to go lower. He looks to the one who spoke and his large blue bang falls in front of his eyes.

 

“Can you please let me go...I need to move my hair.” he quietly states, feeling being released, as he reaches up to adjust it. Pushing it to the side, it dips along the right side of his face again. Smiling, he nonchalantly says, “Thank you...but what you did was dang––“

 

His eyes grow wide, the hazel color sparkling. Before him lies the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It doesn't help that he enjoys the goth types more, and it hardly crosses his mind on how she got here in the first place. All he knows she was, and he was stricken.

 

Absentmindedly staring at the beautiful maid, she walks up to him. “Oh there you go...aren't you just a pretty one behind all that hair?..” She smiles softly at him, leaning in close so her face is inches away from his. 

 

Bartleby gasps, “I..I see well y..you are b..beautiful yourself..eerr...”

 

“Antonia...” She purred back at him, very aware he is not use to females at all. Samuel knew full well of the trouble Bartleby can cause by just existing; he capitalized on that, and stuck him down a few levels below the castle to keep him away from everyone else. The only thing Samuel had to do after that was keep Bartleby happy, which was proving harder to do as he slowly learned that Bartleby wanted to be with another.

 

Sticking a few “necessities” with Bartleby, Samuel knew that no one could ever reach him. “Other..than myself...” he muttered despondently, knowing Antonia knows all of this. Through his own lack of trust, he put Bartleby in grave danger.

 

“W..why its n..nice m..meeting you A..an..tonia!” Breaking into a wide smile, he slowly starts to step back as beads of sweat drip down his face. Antonia follows, keeping a small distance while smiling at him. Bartleby notices her eyes flicker and the wonders if she was dressing him down; yet only seconds later, her tongue flicks across her lips slowly. It makes him squirm as he bumps into the counter behind him and looks back.

 

“No no...don't hurt yourself...” she cooed, moving her arm pass his side, and placing her hand on the counter behind. She leans in, pressing her body against, as she lifts her body on her toes. Whispering in his ear, “Since..Samuel told me you needed someone to assist you...and knew you were lonely...he advised me to come down here...” Antonia kisses his ear and pulls back, letting her bosom gently bounce as she smiles at him.

 

“H..he did!? Why...I didn't know he would do this!” This brightens Bartleby,'s mood considerably. He stands up fully, right in Antonia's face, his eyes beaming at her matching his smile.

 

This causes Antonia to blink, stepping back as she pauses. At the same time, Samuel, within the purple 'sheathe', shrinks inwardly and whimpers. She flicks through his memories, while Bartleby continues to look forward at her in amazement. She slowly smiles back at him, seeing fully what Samuel denied of the poor boy. With another step back, she curtseyed at him.

 

“Oh yes...and he praised you so much... Even when he tried to keep mum about it....he just could not keep quiet around me how much he enjoyed what you did....'Every toad should be like Bartleby!' is what he stated...” Her tone is like silk, wrapping around Bartleby easily; Gaining his attention without him realizing the web that was being made.

 

Samuel squirms in his prison, screaming, “ No, you FOOL! Don't listen to her!!” But all Antonia feels is her cock throbbing madly which make her blush. This accents the charm of the curtsey, and she looks up towards Bartleby.

 

“I believed he saw you as an successor...” then slowly she rises up, patting the sides of her uniform while giving a more seductive smile at his direction.

 

The lust that Antonia is giving to him, easily bypasses the amazed Bartleby. All he heard was “I want you♥....” and the face he expresses is one of dumbfounded bliss.

 

“For the longest time, all I did was hurt others or break things. This though? This just made my day!” And he jumps in the air , his hazel eyes twinkling. Wanting to jump for joy, he raises his arms and she suddenly grabs him by the side. Snaking her arm around, she moves her body close to his, and he could feel his breathe against his neck, making him squirm.

 

“ Oh yes...before you get too far ahead I do need to say why I am....also here...Samuel was told by Peach that she needed a special set of earrings that you had...he was too busy to come down here himself...so showed me the path...Peach said it was super important to stop Bowser...”

 

The words that Antonia just said were a knife, and Bartleby's brain was butter. He looked at her, blinking carefully as his thought process halts; all the joy in his face gone. “Well...he told me that those have to be protected at all costs..” Lowering his arms, he takes his chef hat and Antonia lets go, before he turns around. He sits it on the counter, before doing the same with his mushroom, and then turns back around to her.

 

His hair fluffs out, styled in such a way that the long bang accentuates his short hair. A blue seem to have a life of its own, gleaming. However his eyes turn cold, glancing at Antonia before he tilts his head to show off one ear. On it, an earring gleams more brightly than his hair, as a replica of a luma radiates back at Antonia.

 

She gasps, as her aura tries to go forth, hungry for the power that was radiating from this earring. However she keeps her calm, biting her tongue and swallowing some blood. She starts to step forward, eye only the earring. “It is beautiful...it seems to shine brighter than he sun”

 

“yes it does!..and the galaxy too, from what Samuel told me. This an the earring on my other ear are gifts from Rosalina...and that it had to be hidden away from all. Apparently it was safest on me! Heh, that was said by Peach. In fact, I can only give them to her only...So I apologize, but I wont be able to give them to you for Samuel.”

 

Bartleby looks down, shuffling his feet. Antonia cups her hand under his chin, lifting it up so his gaze meets hers once more. Then just as swiftly, she plants a kiss firmly, her purple-colored lips on his own. He tries to gasp, and almost falls; he grips the counter behind him, barely catching himself. This only allows Antonia to move forward and wrap herself against him once more, pushing her body against his while her leg wrap his hip.

 

New to the natures of pleasure, Bartleby yelps and groans as his member causes a tent in front of his pants. Antonia's hips brush rocks her hip, brushing her crotch along the tip; the pleasure ripples through Bartleby's mind, as he doesn't even consider the 'bulge' he felt. All he can feel is her kissing him, more deeply as she pushes her tongue past his lips; snaking it around his ow. Her tongue flickers up and down, like a cat playing with the mouse.

 

Bartleby's moans only fuels Antonia's advances, as Samuel groans. Not caring how much pressure she uses now, the 'sheathe' goes out of control, having no where to go. It uses Samuel like a squeezy toy, and all over constricts at increasing paces that makes groan in pleasure. Feeling like he is on the edge of losing himself, he screams, “Noooo Bartleby don–– mmmmmmmm.”

 

Hoisting herself up a little more, Antonia's kiss becomes more passionate, causing Bartleby to become off balanced. Having little chance to respond, he writhes against her, moaning loudly as he collapses onto the ground. He grounds in pain, but this only allows Antonia to straddle him once more, her ass firmly on his tent, as she grinds ontop of it. He yells in pleasure and she leans down, wrapping his lips once more in hers, as he squirms helplessly under her body.

 

All he can do was give into the advances, and buck his hips, rubbing the tip of his tent against Antonia's ass. Pants becoming soaked the teasing, he thrusts up weakly, aching for release. Sensing how close he is already, Antonia preys on his inexperience; she purrs loudly going in for the 'kill' and bites sharply on his tongue. 

 

Bartleby screams in pain but Antonia only kisses him more deeply, wrapping her tongue around his as his blood meets hers. His eyes flicker opening, from shock as he stares, but swiftly turns into fear as her eyes begin to glow. The purple energy that was being held back realizes its time, and bursts out from around Antonia like a crack of lightening; it laps at the air, making it ripple around them. She grips his head hard with her hand, nails digging into his skin and he writes more from the pain, while she pins him harder down; constricting him like a boa, as he quivers helplessly.

 

Antonia's eyes begin to light up, with purple tears falling down her face and floating over to Bartlebys. Unable to move, from the mixture of pleasure and pain that had shocked his system. All he can do is watch, as the purple tears seeps into his eyes. As tears meet his eye, the hazel color shimmers within the iris, and memories rapidly flash in front of his mind's eye: Of all the times toads laughed at him, of all the times toads ridiculed him, of all the times toads pushed him around.

 

Bringing up every horrible memory of every moment in his life, rage begins to fill his mind. Forgetting where he was, he hears a whisper in his mind, “You can have the power to change it all....you just have to tell me what you want and I will give it to you...”

 

Looking, he sees right through Antonia, and sees hundreds of toads that have hurt him. Tears begin to fill his eyes, mixing in with the purple energy and he furrows his brow. “ I want to show them what they have done to me...this pain I didn't deserve...I want revenge!”

 

And at that moment, Samuel looks up; even in the darkness, as Antonia connects to Bartleby, he can connect to him as well, seeing the anger within the memories. “My god...what have I done...” were his final thoughts as the pleasure overtakes him; lightning shoots from Antonia's aura, hitting everything around them.

 

The kitchenware begin to make noise, swinging and falling off from their places as the room begins to light up in an eerie purple glow.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

As the kitchen is thrown into chaos, the portrait flips open. Coming in, Winsler and Peach, barely fall over as they slip on Antonia's 'mess” earlier.

 

“Oh no no no!” screamed Winsler, catching himself, before he ducks down. Narrowly avoiding a flying pan as it smacks into the wall behind them, they both look up. Their eyes fall upon Antonia, as purple lightning crackles all around her, and they see a poor toad pinned under her.

 

“Oh no that is Bartleby! We have to stop the now, or she will take him over too!” yelled Peach at Winsler, as they begin to step forward.

 

Moving slowly past the flying kitchenware, the room glows brighter with purple malice, as Winsler speaks out. “S..stop Tony...this I..is not the way to do this...Peach can help...we can find another way!”

 

As Antonia's body rises up, the mushroom head on top falls to the side. Looking back at the duo, her face slacks. Lifeless eyes peer back at them, as her mouth opens up: out comes purple lightening, as Antonia's koopa face flares out from within.

 

“ You are too late...I have succeeded where you had failed!” As the head slowly turns back, and the magikoopas eyes connect with Bartleby's. He looks terrified, but his body doesn't respond, as she screams loudly into the air and flies right at his face.

 

“N..no Tony please!” Winsler screamed, but focusing too much on whats before them, a random pan smacks into the side of their head. They gasp as they drop to their knees, and Winsler reaches up touching the side.

 

She ignores their cries as her face latches onto Bartleby's, and the kitchen pulses brightly. Within the light, Bartleby screams, as he becomes consumed from Antonia's power lust. His eyes flutter and his eyes flash, as Antonia's magikoopa face becomes absorbed by his own.

 

Winsler tries to get up, wanting to ready them, but a large roar envelops the room; the sound was too strong as it launches them up to the ceiling, and they indent themselves into it. Gasping loudly in pain, as the glow of the pulsating light changes; as a faint blue swirls within the purple and Winsler groans as it feels the light claw into their skin, keeping them pinned to the ceiling.

 

Their pain falls on deaf ears, as Antonia's former body goes completely limp and flops to the side; it lies on the ground as Bartleby continues to convulse next to it. His face twists, as Antonia's become more defined, and she laughs though his mouth, as Rosalina's earrings begin to resonate with Antonia's energy. Both energies meet, causing Rosalina's earrings to produce stars and the lightening of the purple energy to become more intense. The galaxy's stars dance with purple lightning, and all over Bartleby screams, being electrocuted and soothed all at once. Yet, no sound come from his mouth, having lost all control over his face.

 

This entrancing display continues over the rest his body, as the lightning and stars rip all the hair from his body. The pain becomes too much, as his eyes go white. They blink slowly as purple begins to fill the irises and sclera, then overflow onto his face. Going in all directions, the purple liquid slithers, reconstructing the face as his fingers dig into the stone floor. Every second that passes, another aspect of his body changes, as he begins to lose himself and is pushed downward.

 

Winsler tries to lift their head upward, grunting in pain as the purple-blue energy claws at their face. He gasps and opens his eyes, allowing them to see Bartleby. However, neither can do anything , but watch as they see Bartleby's spirit being pushed downward through his body. As he travels down, bones begin to crack and re-shape; while his chest heaves upward and two large breasts push out. The nipples poke through the fabric, getting hard as Bartleby becomes unable to contain the power; Rosalina's timeless sincerity mixing in with Antonia's eternal rage.

 

Bartleby's body glows, the two colors mixing into an unholy union; his torso is pulled upward , while his body begins to jerk widely. Every inch of his body lengthens, especially his hair up top. It begins to crawl along the ground , expect for the bang that simply curls a little more. Eyelashes grow and the face softens, becoming slender while his plumps out and moans escape her lips.

 

The magikoopa having succeeded with the physical, now changes the mental, as Bartleby's own hands raise up. The nails lengthen and begin to glow as purple begins to paint itself along them; finishing with blue tips at the end. Long, slender fingers grip her head, and her eyes widen as Bartleby tries to scream again.

 

Peach heart slowly breaks, as she watches the poor toad; having been giving a bad hand, his life was bad from the moment he was born. She did her best to give him more, but she didn't mean for it to turn out like this. Her sadness reaches Winsler's mind and it causes him to be sad as well; tears slowly fills their eyes as drops drip down onto their glasses.

 

Shaking her head, Bartleby begins to lewdly groan, as her cock forces itself from her pants, letting the zipper fly out. It throbs in the air, thickening and hardening, as Bartleby's spirit zooms down and right into the cock itself. It throbs as they become one and it pulses strongly as the room itself.

 

“Oh no! The energies are mixing...brace yourself Winsler!” Peach yells at him, as he closes their eyes. Another roar of power screeches throughout the kitchen, and sends everything flying again. Samuel's body gets flung into the refrigerator below them, as they get indented further into the ceiling. Their groans of pain get drowned out by the laughter coming below them.

 

Who once was Bartleby, now it's Antonia once more, as her eyes spiral all around, focusing on the changes of her new body. It grows unnaturally taller, to the size of a human, with the ethereal lightening crackling up and down her body. Ripping the clothing into shreds, only bits of it cover her body. It craves the shirt into a messy crop-top, and alters the pants into shorts. It smooths the skin and gives shape to the body, curving it as her toes point out. Shoes fly off, unable to stay on as purple fills the nails on toes; they wiggle as they length as well, with blue swiftly lining the nail tips.

 

Antonia, lost in the pleasure, continue to scream as she thrusts into the air; At once she releases, cum spraying everywhere. And with that release the room pulses once more, as she drops down onto her back, and lands with a thud. Groaning, as her body twist and flails a little more, the last of Bartleby's identity being wiped away. Moments later she becomes still, before her eyes flick open. The irises that were once hazel and pure, are now decadent purple.

 

Without moving a muscle, she lifts herself back onto her feet, and wobbles a bit as she balances herself. The energy begins to settle, allowing Winsler more movement with their body, and he looks at Antonia, getting a clearer sight. What they see surprises them: once a toad, now more humanized, Antonia looks like she could be a relative of Peach. However, she looks as tall as Rosalina, towering over everything like a giant. While admiring the different pattern on her nails, Antonia notices she is being watched and looks up into Winsler's eyes.

 

“Mmmmm...Hello brother...did you enjoy the show? I surely did....” She cooed, as she looked back down, and towards the portrait. She sighs, as her bangs follow in suit, curving in front of her face, and she reaches up; pausing she notices the tip is now highlighted in purple and this causes her to smile, as she decides to look over the rest of her body.

 

Her large chest pokes through the make-shift crop-top, and her nipples stand out rock hard. She reaches down and thumbs her finger over her cock, it makes her quiver as Bartleby quietly moans. She smiles and begins to nimbly avoid the mess all around, walking towards the portrait. Reaching it, she snaps her fingers; the portrait glows and shakes, before ripping itself off and being flung to her side. It crashes loudly as she looks forward; that is until a tear drops onto her cheek.

 

“S..sister...w..why?” as tears continue to fall down from their eyes. They line their glasses, falling off from the overflow and dripping right onto Antonia's face. This causes her to frown as she looks up one last time.

 

“Now now brother...some things just have to be the way they are...you will understand....I am doing this for the both of us....but I have to be off now...I have things to do...”

 

And with that Antonia slowly walks through the gaping hole, stating one last thing.

 

“But never mistake this: even when I cause such pain...I love you more than anyone else...”

 

And steps into the darkness, leaving the duo and Samuel trapped within the fading energy....


End file.
